Like We Never Loved At All
by Grace James
Summary: Songfic. Someone has left someone else and now they are trying to figure out why. Slash MM with mentions of het and Mpreg. Rating to be safe and possible future chapters.


**Like We Never Loved At All**

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The song 'Liked We Never Loved At All' belongs to Faith Hill and her producers.

_You never looked so good_

_As you did last night_

_Underneath the city lights_

_There walking with your friend_

_Laughing at the moon_

_I swear you looked right through me_

_But I'm still livin' with your goodbye_

_And you're just goin' on with your life_

It was the first time I had seen you in nearly six months, since the day I came home to find all of your things missing from the apartment we had been sharing for the last 2 years. You looked as beautiful as always. I nearly gagged on my tea when I saw who was by your side. It was the Weasley girl. You had left me for a Weasley! I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes when she pointed me out to you and you both started laughing at something she said. Then you both moved on and continued with what you were doing after she threw me a smug looking smirk and once again laughing. For the briefest second I almost thought I saw sorrow and pain in your eyes but then it was gone.

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

I sat there for the longest time wishing you would come back and talk to me. I wonder if you even still care for me or if you ever did care about me. I guess that's just your way of dealing with the pain of everything. That's how you dealt with Dumbledore's death and your defeat of Voldemort. You just moved on and never looked back. Its almost like we never loved at all but I know that can't be true. I have the proof that we did love each other laying here on the couch beside me. She's a beautiful little thing too. My blonde hair and your green eyes. She'll be a heartbreaker some day.

_You, I hear you're doin' fine_

_Seems like you're doin' well_

_As far as I can tell_

_Time is leaving us behind_

_(Leavin' us behind)_

_Another week has passed_

_And still I haven't laughed yet_

_So tell me what your secret is_

_(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)_

_To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

I picked up the paper this morning and nearly choked on my tea yet again. All over the front page were pictures of you and your new fiancee. You were planning to marry in a month's time. I sat and stared at the pictures for a while and noticed that they only had one current photo of you and Weasley. Your eyes looked so dead in that picture and then again I thought I saw a flash of pain and sorrow before they again went dead and a fake smile slid over your features. I am probably the only one that would be able to tell that your smile wasn't real. None of your friends were able to see behind your masks.

I was there at your wedding, you know. You never saw me, but that's all right. That's how I wanted it. You were all smiles and giggles. You seemed truly happy and that hurt more than anything. I wish I knew how to do that but it's hard for me to let you go. Everyday I look into our beautiful little girls eyes I see you.

_Did you forget the magic_

_Did you forget the passion_

_Did you ever miss me_

_Ever long to kiss meeeee..._

Please tell me how you managed to move on knowing that we were bringing a child into the world. Did you not want to deal with a child at the time? You seemed ecstatic when I told you the news. Have you forgotten about us here in this cold manor all alone now? Did you forget about the love we shared and the passion we used to have? Do you miss me at all, the way I miss you?

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved...at alllllll..._

Another two months has passed and your once again in the papers, this time announcing the birth of your first child. This time there are no pictures of you at all, just the expectant mother. Then my eyes catch something at the very corner of the picture. Your head poked around the corner and you see the cameras and your wife and you merely shake your head, your eyes once again dull and lifeless. That's when I finally remember something you had once said in jest but now I wonder how true it could be. You had said that the youngest Weasley had such a crush on you that you thought she might even go as far as using the imperious curse to get you. Now I wonder if it could be true.

_Fin_

This will have an epilogue/sequel to it, probably posted within the next couple of days at most.


End file.
